


The Godfather

by Auduna_Druitt



Series: Escortverse [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Allergic reaction, Beach House, Clueless chris, Coming Out, Cop!Pike, Domestic Fluff, Eventual McKirk, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jim doesn't like hospitals, M/M, Summer Vacation, child!jim, teenage jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: Chris and Phil have volunteered to keep their godson for the summer. Chris has very limited experience with small children and wants to make sure the little boy has a good summer but things don't always go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary and tags will be added to with the addition of chapter two. Rating may change.

Chris smiled at the sleeping little boy in the backseat of the car. He’d barely woken up when the plane had landed and had drifted right back to sleep as soon as he was buckled into his seat. He was great on the plane. Better than Chris had expected since it was his first time flying. Jim had held tightly to his hand until they’d boarded the plane and taken their seats. The five year old had gripped his stuffed bat as the plane started moving and Chris had smiled and taken his hand. Jim had been fine from that point on. 

Once they’d gotten in the air Jim had been glued to the window. He’d stared out at the stars until he’d fallen asleep. Chris couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face when he’d lifted the boy into his arms. 

The porch light was on as he approached the house and the front door opened as he pulled into the driveway. Leaving the bags in the car he gathered Jim and his bat and carried them up the steps and into the house. Carefully going up the stairs to the guest room he laid the boy in the bed and pulled a blanket over him. Jim shifted in the bed and Chris held his breath hoping he would stay asleep. The tiny boy in the too big bed only sprawled out and pulled his stuffed bat closer. 

Chris shook his head and headed back downstairs to properly greet his husband only to find him standing in the doorway behind him. Phil smiled and wrapped his arms around him, “It was sweet of you to offer to let him stay with us.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t have anything to do with this. You wanted him to come as much as I did.”

Phil pressed a kiss to Chris’ jaw, “How’d he do?”

“He was an angel.”

“Winona called about a half hour ago. I told her you’d be getting in soon and I’d text her to let her know.”

“You do that while I get the bags?”

Phil nodded and after another quick kiss he headed into the bedroom. Grabbing the bags from the trunk Chris carried them up the stairs and dropped them just inside the bedroom door. Flopping down on the bed beside Phil he buried his face in his pillow and sighed. The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep was the feeling of Phil’s hand rubbing his back.

Something woke him before the sun was up. Turning over in the bed he frowned and stared into the darkness.  It took him a minute to realize there was a small blonde haired child standing beside the bed. “Jimmy? What are you doing out of bed?” he asked groggily. 

“I had a nightmare uncle Chris.”

Behind him Phil shifted and sat up to look over his husband. “Chris?”

“Go back to sleep Phil, I’ll take care of this.” Chris mumbled as he untangled himself from the blankets. Stumbling out of the bed he scooped Jim up into his arms and as he headed down the hall the little boy laid his head on Chris’ shoulder. Nudging the door shut with his foot he carried the boy back over to the bed and laid him down. Those crystal blue eyes of his stared up at him and he knew if he didn’t stay until Jim was asleep that Jim would just follow him back to his room. Sighing he slipped under the covers beside him and settled in. Before he knew it Jim had snuggled up against him and reached a hand out to pet Chris’ cheek. 

When Chris didn’t return to bed Phil slipped down the hall to check on them. Pushing the door open and peering into the room he smiled when he saw them both sound asleep, Jim’s hand still on Chris’ cheek. “Sleep well boys.” he whispered into the darkness before pulling the door closed.

The next morning Chris opened his eyes and groaned. He was not in his own bed and he could tell. It took a few minutes for his brain to catch up and him to roll over and look for the sleeping child. Only Jim wasn’t there. Throwing the blanket off he fell out of the bed with a thud and scrambled to his feet. He rushed down the hall to his and Phil’s bedroom only to find the bed empty and made. Carefully making his way down the stairs he rushed to the kitchen and skidded to a halt when he saw the blonde haired boy sitting at the table happily eating pancakes. 

“Uncle Phil, Uncle Chris is up now can we go to the beach yet?”

Phil looked up from the paper and grinned at his frazzled husband. “I think uncle Chris could do with a cup of coffee first, and maybe some breakfast?”

Chris sat down at the table and groaned as he dropped his head on his arms. Setting the paper aside Phil stood and rubbed a hand across his husband’s upper back. “Hurt anything when you fell?” he asked quietly.

Shaking his head Chris sat up, “Not really. How long has he been up?”

Phil crossed over to the coffee pot and pour a mug of the steaming brown liquid. “Came in and crawled in bed with me about six this morning. Fell back asleep and we got up about a half hour ago.”

Chris nodded and lifted the mug to his lips. Phil smiled and sat down beside him. “Jim wants to go down to the beach. Told him he’d have to wait for you.”

Chris looked over at the little boy squirming in his chair as he ate his pancakes and nodded. Once he’d finished his coffee and eaten his bacon and eggs he headed upstairs with Jim to get ready for the beach. Changing into their swim trunks and grabbing the mesh bag off the front porch the three of them headed down to the beach.

Phil laid out a blanket and slathered sunscreen on both Jim and his husband before releasing them to frolic in the waves. Sitting back on the blanket Phil watched Jim running in and out of the water as the wave lapped at the shore, Chris never far away from him. The giggles from the little boy carried across the empty beach and Phil smiled. He could already tell it was going to be a good summer.

Four weeks of near daily beach visits later and several evenings spent making s’mores and watching the stars, the three of them headed out to lunch with a friend. Laura picked the restaurant and the boys agreed to meet her once Jim was cleaned up from his morning visit to the beach. Walking in they spotted her in a table by the window. She stood and hugged the boys while Jim stood back behind Chris. She smiled and crouched down to his level. “You must be Jim. I’ve heard a lot about you from your uncle Chris.”

Jim looked up at Chris and then back to Laura before stepping forward and holding out his hand. “Hi.”

Laura grinned and shook his hand. “Have you been having fun with your uncles?”

Jim nodded and reached for Chris’ hand. “We went to the beach.”

Chris led Jim to his seat and slid in shaking his head, “He means we’ve lived on the beach.”

Laughing Laura slid in and Phil sat down beside her. Chris helped Jim unfold his little paper menu and set the crayons on the table. He immediately set to work coloring in the little mascot while Chris and Phil talked to Laura. A few minutes later the waiter came over and took their order. 

Jim was still coloring, but with Chris’ help, by the time the food arrived. The paper and crayons were set aside as the plates were set down and Jim grabbed a fry shoving it in his mouth. Phil shook his head, “Would you like some ketchup Jimmy?”

“Yes please.”

Chris grabbed the bottle and squirted some on the side of Jim’s plate before picking up his fork and spearing one of the shrimp on top of his steak. Jim watched him while he ate his fries. Chris was halfway done with his steak before he noticed the crystal blue eyes watching his every move. Glancing over at Jim he smiled. “Can I help you son?”

Jim shifted and sat on his knees on the seat and pointed at one of the shrimp on Chris’ plate. “What’s that?”

“Its shrimp. Seafood.”

“Oh…”

Shaking his head Chris picked one up on his fork. “Would you like to try one?”

Jim thought for a minute and nodded, “Please.”

Handing the fork to Jim he watched him eat the small buttery shrimp. Chris took the fork back from him and had barely taken another bite before Jim was coughing. Phil looked over at him and glanced at Chris. “You okay there Jimmy?”

Jim frowned and coughed a couple more times before he started wheezing. Chris opened his mouth to say something but didn’t get the chance as Phil jumped from his seat and knelt beside Jim. Jim’s face was turning red and his wheezing was getting worse, Chris looked from Jim to Phil, “What’s going on? Is he okay? Why is he wheezing? Phil?”

Reaching over Phil grabbed his bag and pulled the front flap up before unzipping the top and grabbing something out of it. Chris watched as he pulled the top off and looked at Jim. “This might hurt a little but it should help you breathe.” he said calmly. Jim reached for Chris’ hand and gripped it tightly as Phil pressed the device to Jim’s thigh and pushed a button. 

After he replaced it in his bag and zipped it shut he stood to his feet and picked Jim up. “I’m sorry to cut lunch short but…”

“Go. I’ll take care of this.”

“Thank you. We’ll call you.”

“You better.” 

Chris slid out and grabbed Phil’s bag following behind him out to the car. Jim laid his head on Phil’s shoulder and whimpered. “It’s gonna be okay Jimmy. We’re going to take you to the doctor and get you feeling better soon.” He glanced up at Chris, “You okay to drive?”

“Yeah. Your hospital?”

“It’s closest and I know them so yeah.”

“I may be on leave but I’m pretty sure the guys wouldn’t fault me for speeding a little.”

“Safety first Christopher.” Phil said as he buckled Jim into his seat and settled in beside him. “Drop us at the ER and park the car, I’ll take him in.”

A few minutes later Jim was laying on a big white bed in one of the exam rooms with Phil holding his hand. A nurse came in and started talking to him telling him what a big boy he was and how brave he was being, until he caught sight of the needle in her hand. He pulled away from her and closer to Phil as the tears streamed down his face. Chris was shown in a minute later and Jim practically threw himself at him. 

“Woah, easy there Jimmy.” he said rubbing his hand over Jim’s back. 

“He needs an IV and another s-h-o-t.”

“Are we afraid of needles?” Chris asked quietly. 

Jim nodded and sniffled a little.

“Would it help if I got one too?”

Pulling away a little Jim looked up at him and thought about it for a minute before nodding. Chris turned to the nurse and hopped up on the end of Jim’s bed. “Two IV’s please.”

She smiled, “I’ll have to grab a few more supplies. I’ll be back in a minute.”

By the time she returned Chris had moved and was laying on the bed beside Jim and Phil had taken a seat beside them. In a matter of minutes Chris had an IV taped to the back of his hand and the nurse was ready for Jim. Chris smiled at him and held his other hand while the nurse inserted the IV. Jim laid his head on Chris’s chest and reached up to stroke his cheek. Phil smiled and Chris rolled his eyes at his husband.

A couple hours later Laura called to check on them. Phil explained what was going on and that Jim was allergic to peanuts. 

_“They don’t use peanut oil there.”_

“They don’t? Then what caused it?”

_“Does he have any other allergies?”_

Phil frowned and looked over at Chris who was half asleep in the bed with Jim still petting his face. “Chris? Does Jim have any other allergies?”

“Not that his mother told me.”

“Laura says they don’t use peanut oil. So it must’ve been something else.”

Chris frowned and a moment later the color drained from his face. “Phil…”

“Laura, I’ll have to call you back.” he said before hanging up and turning to his husband. “What is it Chris?”

“I…He’d never had…”

“What Chris? He’d never had what?”

“Shrimp….”

Phil sighed and shook his head. “So he’s allergic to shellfish then…good to know.”

They spent that night at the hospital, Chris in the bed with Jim curled up against him with his hand on Chris’ face. Phil slept in the chair in Jim’s room for a few hours before getting up to work his regularly scheduled shift. Once Jim was awake and had been discharged Chris drove him back to the house and they spent the rest of the day curled up on the couch watching tv. 

Phil had called Winona and let her know what had happened and that Jim had a new allergy to be aware of. She had been very understanding and appreciative of the both of them taking care of him like they had. When Phil got home that night he found Chris sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the floor. “Hey babe, Jim asleep?”

Chris nodded, “Yeah. He’s been in bed for about and hour. I sat with him for a little while.” he said quietly.

Sitting down on the bed beside him Phil put an arm around him. “He’s okay Chris.”

“I sent him to the hospital Phil.”

“You didn’t know. None of us did.”

“But I sent him to the hospital. I’m supposed to be taking care of him Phil…”

Phil reached over and put a hand on Chris’ cheek. “You did take care of him Chris. What else would you call getting an IV to make him feel better? Sleeping in that uncomfortable bed with him? Hanging out at home all day? You’re doing great Chris. That little boy in there really looks up to you.”

“And I let him down Phil…”

“Christopher Robert Pike! You did no such thing! Stop beating yourself up about this.”

“Phil…”

“No. Get up and get your ass ready for bed. I will not sit here and listen to this anymore. You’re great with him and he adores you end of story.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later toward the end of the summer, Jim shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Phil sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and the morning paper. He looked up from his paper and smiled at Jim. “You’re up early. You hungry?”

Shrugging Jim walked over to the fridge to get the milk. Standing to his feet Phil set the paper aside, “Grab the eggs and the bacon for me? I’ll get started on breakfast.”

Jim pulled out the items and set them on the counter beside Phil. “Need help?”

“Can you make the pancake batter?”

“Think so. Seen you make it enough.”

Phil got started on the bacon and scrambling some eggs while Jim made the pancake batter. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Phil glanced over at Jim. “You have fun at Alex’s last night?”

“Yeah.”

“You went to bed earlier than normal. Everything okay?”

Jim nodded and set the batter beside the stove as he turned to get the plates from the cabinet.

“How was the party?”

“Good. Played video games after.” Jim said as he grabbed a couple glasses and set them on the table with the plates. 

“Caleb and Sam or just you and Alex?”

Jim’s cheeks reddened, “Just me and Alex.” he said quietly.

Phil reached over and picked up the batter after setting the cooked bacon aside and started working on making the pancakes. Jim poured himself a glass of milk and leaned against the counter staring at the glass in his hand. The only sounds in the kitchen was the sizzle of the pan and the quiet humming from Phil.

“Hey, umm…Phil? Can I…can I ask you something?”

“Of course Jim, you know you can ask me anything. What’s on your mind?” 

“How did you know you were…how did you know you loved Chris?”

Phil shook his head, “I know it’s not that helpful but I just did.”

“Oh.”

“Why do you ask?”

Jim took a drink of his milk and set the glass down on the table. “I can tell you anything…”

Phil turned and faced Jim, “Absolutely.”

“I think…I think I’m bisexual…” he said quietly looking at the floor.

Phil stepped over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Jim…you know Chris and I love you and nothing will ever change that.”

“Yeah…”

“Did something happen?” Phil asked gently.

“Alex…Alex kissed me last night.”

“And how did you feel about that?”

Jim shrugged, “I dunno, confused?”

“Sit down Jim and let’s talk okay?”

Nodding Jim moved over to the table and sat down. Phil pulled a chair out and turned it to face Jim before sitting down in it. “So Alex kissed you and you’re confused about how you feel?”

“Kind of.”

“Can you tell me why?”

“He’s my friend and I guess…I guess I’m afraid that’s going to change.”

“Did you know that Chris and I were friends before we started dating?”

Jim glanced up and shook his head. “No.”

“Well we were. We went to school together and one day I looked at Chris and I just knew. I knew he was special and that I wanted us to be more than friends. He took some convincing though. It took him longer to figure out his preferences.”

“Really?”

“Really, and Jim, don’t worry about labeling your sexuality. Now or ever, just be who you are and love who you love. You may find out that your preferences change over time. Just ask Chris.”

“What about me?” came the groggy voice of Phil’s husband from the doorway. 

Jim looked up and bit his lip. Phil turned and smiled giving Jim a pat on the shoulder as he stood and walked to the coffee pot. Chris shuffled into the kitchen and stood a few feet away from Jim. “What’s going on? Do I need coffee first?”

“I think I’m bi…” Jim said quietly.

Chris stared at him for a minute before the corner of his mouth twitched up. “Good morning bi, I’m Chris.”

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes as he poured a cup of coffee for his husband. Jim grinned and laughed. 

“C’mere kid.” Chris said holding out his arms to Jim. 

Jim stood and walked over to him. Chris wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. “You know we love you. And we will always love you no matter what you do or who you love. We love you for you.”

Wrapping his arms around Chris, Jim smiled. “Thanks.”

“It’s what we’re here for Jim.”

Two days later Jim walked into the living room where Phil and Chris were sitting watching tv. Phil looked up and frowned at Jim shifting uncomfortably in in the doorway. “Something wrong Jim?”

Chris looked up at him and turned the tv off. Jim shifted from one foot to the other and fidgeted. “I was wondering if I could ask you something?”

“Of course. What is it son?”

“Well….I was wondering…Can I stay here?”

“What do you mean Jim?” 

“I want to stay here…with you guys.”

“Come sit down Jim.” Phil said shifting over so there was room between him and Chris. 

Jim walked over and sat down without looking up at them. 

“What brought this on?”

Jim shrugged, “I dunno…”

Chris put a hand on his shoulder, “Jim, what’s going on?”

“I don’t fit in…” Jim said quietly. 

“What do you mean you don’t fit in?”

“In Iowa…at school…I don’t fit in.”

Phil reached over and rubbed a hand over his back. “Do you feel this way because you like boys too?” He asked gently. 

Jim nodded slowly. 

“Alex kissing you was just the tipping point for you wasn’t it? You’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

“Maybe.” Jim answered quietly. 

“Jim, did something happen back at school in Iowa?”

Jim stared at his hands and fidgeted with a string hanging off the bottom of his shirt. Phil put a hand over Jim’s. “Jim, did something happen back in Iowa?”

“Finnegan saw Riley kissing another boy in the locker room. They tried to run but Finnegan caught Riley.”

“And the other young man?”

“He doesn’t go to our school. He was there for a game.”

“What happened to Riley?”

“Finnegan beat him up. He hurt him pretty bad. Riley never said it was Finnegan and no one saw it but Finnegan bragged about to his friends.”

“And you’re afraid that will happen to you if you go back to Iowa….”

Jim nods and sniffles a little. “Can I stay? Please?”

Phil opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the doorbell. He sighed and stood up. “Hold that thought a minute.” He said as he walked to the door. Pulling the door open he smiled. “Was wondering how long it would be before you showed up. Come in Alex.” He stepped aside and let the dark haired boy in. 

Alex stood awkwardly beside the door and looked up at Phil. “Is Jim home?”

“He is. Wait here and I’ll get him.” Phil said with a small smile at the boy. He turned and walked to the door of the living room “Jim, you have a visitor. Why don’t you boys go upstairs and talk while Chris and I discuss your request?”

Jim nodded and stood to his feet, walking slowly to the door he paused and turned to Phil. “I won’t be any trouble…I promise.”

“I know Jim. Take Alex up to your room.”

“Yes sir.” Jim stepped past him and took Alex by the hand. 

Phil watched the boys disappear up the stairs and down the hallway before he turned to his husband. “Well? What do you think?”

“I think…you just sent two teenage boys, that happen to like each other a lot, to a bedroom….”

“Chris, Jim is scared to go back to Iowa. What’s happening in Jim’s room at this moment is two boys, who’ve known each other most of their lives, doing their best not to break down. Alex probably doesn’t even know that we know. Now what do you think about Jim’s request?”

“I’m for having him move in. If it’s okay with Winona that is. I know Sam is going off to college and it’ll just be her and Jim…”

“Don’t you think that’s why she’ll probably say no?”

“Maybe…but she might say yes. We all want what’s best for Jim and he’ll be safe here and he knows it.”

“Let’s call her and let her know what’s going on.”

* * *

Jim and Alex sat on his bed in silence, Alex playing with Jim’s fingers, until Jim finally looked up from the floor. “I told them.” He said quietly. 

“You…you told them?”

“Yeah. I knew they would understand. Didn’t make it any easier though.”

“What request was Phil talking about?”

“Told them I want to stay.”

Alex looked up at him, “Really?”

“Yeah. There’s a guy back home…I’m afraid of what he’d do if he found out…”

Intertwining their fingers Alex gave Jim’s hand a squeeze. “It’ll be okay Jim. Everything will work out. I know it will.”

“Yeah…I’m gonna go crazy if I keep thinking about what they’re talking about down there.”

“Want to go up to the tower and draw or something?”

Jim nodded, “Please.”

Alex smiled and stood to his feet giving Jim’s hand a gentle tug. “Come on then.”

Jim let himself be lead down the hall and up the spiral staircase to the tower. Alex released his hand and picked up a sketchbook. “What’s the subject matter today?”

Taking the book his friend was handing him, Jim flipped it open and plopped down on the futon mattress on the floor. “Sit. I want to draw you.” 

Alex settled on a cushion by the window and Jim started drawing. Jim had just finished Alex’s eyes when Chris walked up the stairs with the phone in his hand. “Jim, your mom wants to talk to you.”

Setting the sketchbook aside Jim took the phone. “Mom?”

_“Hi sweetie, you having fun with the guys?”_

“Yes, ma’am.”

_“They told me you want to move out there.”_

“Yeah…” Jim said biting his lip nervously.

_“Can you tell me why?”_

“I don’t fit in. I’m…I’m different…”

_“Does this have anything to do with what happened to that boy Kevin?”_

Jim looked up at Chris who smiled reassuringly. 

“Maybe a little.”

_“Jim if we do this you’ll have to finish out the year. We’re not going to be moving you back and forth.”_

Jim’s eyes light up, “You mean I might get to stay?”

_“Sweetie, did that boy do or say something to you?”_

“No…I just…I think…” 

Alex slipped his hand in Jim’s and gave it a squeeze. Jim looked over at him and smiled, “I…um…I…They…” Jim makes a face. “I think I’m bi and they aren’t all very nice about it. I mean, none of them know for sure that I’m bi but I sorta flirted with one of the guys on the football team so now everyone thinks I’m completely gay…not that there’s anything wrong with being completely gay, I’m just not…and…”

_“Breathe baby. It’s okay.”_

Jim sucked in a shaky breath and Alex scooted closer to him.

“Jim, sweetie, I love you so much and nothing will ever change that okay?”

“Okay,” Jim nodded

_“I want you to be happy. You are a wonderful kid and I know I don’t tell you that enough. I want you to be true to who you are. If that means you have to move to Maine then…so be it.”_

Jim looked up at Chris wide eyed. “Really?”

Chris smiled and nodded.

_“Really. Just promise you’ll come and see me?”_

“Of course! I promise,” Jim nodded even though she couldn’t see him.

 _“I’ll come up in a couple weeks with the paperwork you’ll need to start school. You’re really sure about this Jim?”_ Winona asked her youngest son.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Jim nods

_“Okay then. I’ll see you in a couple weeks. Do you want me to bring anything?”_

Jim rattled off a list of a few things, the rest of his stuff would be shipped to him in boxes. “And Mom, can I have that engraved sign that Dad made me…” he asked softly.

_“Of course sweetie. I’ll bring it all up in a couple of weeks. Now give the phone back to Chris so we can sort out the details okay?”_

“Okay. I love you mom.”

_“Love you too Jimmy.”_

He handed the phone back to Chris before he headed back down the stairs leaving the two boys alone again. Jim looked at Alex and shook his head. “Did that…did that just happen?”

“You mean did your mom just agree to let you move to Maine? Because yes she did.”

“I get to stay…” Jim said quietly a smile slowly spreading across his face. “Alex, I get to stay…”

The next afternoon Jim and Chris went out to shop for paint and a few other things to make Jim’s room feel even more like his own. Four hours later they returned home to find Phil standing on the front porch. Chris stepped out of the car and walked around to the trunk as Phil came down the stairs. “I was about to call out the National Guard to go find you two. What took so long?”

Chris grabbed the comforter and a can of paint, “Oh, we made a bit of an unexpected stop…”

Phil frowned, “And…”

Jim stepped out of the car and walked back to them. “Meet Rosie!”

Turning to look at Jim, Phil raised an eyebrow. “Christopher Robert Pike did you get a dog?”

“She’s for Jim. Thought he might could use a friend…”

“What do you call Alex?”

“Oh…uh….well…”

Jim held the german shepherd puppy close to his chest, “I’ll do all the work Phil. I’ll house break her and train her and clean up after her and….”

Phil held up a hand, “Okay Jim. I get the picture. She’ll be your responsibility.”

“So I can keep her?”

Sighing Phil reached over and scratched the puppy’s head, “Yes Jim. You can keep her.”

* * *

A couple months later Jim and Alex were settled in Jim’s bed after spending the day on the beach. Alex was sound asleep but Jim was unfortunately wide awake. He tossed and turned for a little while and it eventually roused Alex. He rolled over on his side and pulled the sheet up over his head, “Go to sleep Jim.”

“I can’t.” Jim whined. 

“Why not? It’s not hard. Just be still and shut your eyes.”

Jim shifted and groaned. He laid as still as he could for just a few minutes before he was squirming again. “Alex, I think there’s something wrong…my dick is all itchy and it kind of burns…”

“Jim, I’m sure it’s fine. Probably just sand or something. That’s what you get when you don’t shower properly after the beach.”

“Fine. I’m gonna go rinse off and see if that helps.”

“Good, maybe I can get some sleep then.”

Jim slipped out of the bed and padded into the bathroom. Starting the water he pulled his shirt off and continued scratching through his underwear. Once the water temp was just right he pulled off his underwear and looked down. “Alex….? Alex!”

Alex groaned and rolled over on his back, “What?”

“Alex, go get Phil!”

Frowning Alex dragged himself out of the bed and shuffled across the room to the bathroom. “What do you need him for?” he asked rubbing his eyes and leaning against the door frame.

Jim looked up at him from the edge of the bathtub, his dick in his hand, “Alex…please.”

Glancing at Jim’s red and irritated dick he winced. “Yeah…I’ll…I’ll go get him.” He gave Jim a sympathetic look and walked out the door toward Phil and Chris’ room. Pausing at the door he bit his lip and knocked lightly. Hearing the sound of feet hitting the floor he stepped back and waited. The door opened and he found himself face to face with Phil.

“Alex? Something wrong?” he asked tying his bathrobe closed.

“Umm…It’s Jim. He asked me to get you…”

Phil nodded and put a hand on his shoulder as he pulled the door to his room shut behind him. “He say why?”

“He’s…itchy.”

Frowning Phil followed him back to Jim’s room. Alex stopped just inside the door, “He’s in the bathroom.”

Phil walked to the door and knocked on the door frame, “Jim? What’s wrong…?” He froze when he caught sight of Jim sitting on the edge of the tub holding himself gingerly and a look of panic on his face. “I see…” he said walking into the bathroom and kneeling beside him. “Alex would you hand me the first aid kit? It’s under the sink.”

Alex stepped in behind him and reached under the sink for the large white and red kit. “Here you go.” he said passing him the kit.

Popping it open Phil grabbed a pair of gloves and slipped them on. “Jim, I’m going to need to get a closer look to see what I’m dealing with here.”

Jim whimpered and nodded as he moved his hand away. Reaching out Phil inspected the red raised areas of Jim’s dick touching it and lifting it to inspect it in its entirety. He retracted the foreskin and shook his head looking back up, “Jim, how long has it been like this?”

“I don’t know….not long…?” Jim said, his entire face red with embarrassment. 

“Did you do anything out of the ordinary today?”

Jim glanced up at Alex, “We just went to the beach….”

Reaching over and closing the lid on the toilet Phil moved over and sat on it. “Is that why there’s condoms in the trash can?”

“I was just practicing with them…Wanted to be sure I knew how to use them right. So I know how they’re supposed to be.”

Phil pulled off the gloves and tossed them in the trash can beside him, “I appreciate what you were trying to do but….” he paused and frowned looking down at the contents of the trash can. “How many did you use?”

“I know it was wasteful but I just…”

“I’m not worried about that right now Jim. How many did you use?”

Jim shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe four?”

“I used three…” Alex said quietly from the doorway.

“How long did you leave them on?”

“Not long, at least not the first two or three….”

“Has anything like this happened before?”

Jim shook his head, “No. Am I gonna be okay?”

Phil reached into the first aid kit and rummaged around for something. Once he found it her turned back to Jim. “It looks like you have contact dermatitis. Take this….” he held out the tube he’d dug out of the first aid kit. “Put that on it and I’ll give you some benadryl.”

Taking the tube Jim frowned, “I have what?”

Phil smiled and shook his head as he closed the first aid kit. “You have a rash Jim. Probably caused by an allergic reaction.”

“An allergic reaction? 

Standing Phil put a hand on his shoulder, “You’ll be fine Jim. Where’s the box of condoms I gave you?”

Alex opened the top drawer and pulled the box out. Phil smiled and took it as he walked out the door. “I’ll get you some latex free ones tomorrow. You boys try and get some sleep.”

Walking back to his and Chris’ room he pulled off his robe and slipped back in bed with his husband.

“Phil…” Chris mumbled sleepily.

“I’m right here sweetheart.”

Chris snuggled up against him, “Where’d you go?” 

“Just checking on the boys.”


End file.
